


Centerfold

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Playboy!Ashton, Playmate!Calum, Smut, boys in panties, more tags to be added as the story progresses, photographer!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working as a Playmate for the past three years, Calum Hood finds himself lost in the prospect of growing old as a 'has been', with nothing more than a few magazines with his body glossily printed in the centerfold and his white ears hanging in the closet doing nothing more than collecting dust. </p><p>He's one of Ashton Irwin's most valued Bunnies, but that doesn't mean he'll be kept forever. </p><p>He wants more, he wants love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeclemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/gifts).



Calum's abandoned his tea for Ashton's bed, lost his panties and ended up on the older mans lap, hands flush to his chest and lips on his throat. 

It's Tuesday, an abnormal day for Ashton to pull Calum to his room and fuck him into the sheets. He's not complaining, couldn't if he tried. The once sharp scrapes of his teeth over Ashton's bobbing Adam's apple has dissipated into breathy noises and lips barely brushing the man's skin. 

"You're so good," Ashton hums, squeezing Calum's hips and rolling his hips up. There's a terrible friction between the two, Ashton hasn't even fully taken his boxers off but continues to grind his cock against Calum's, pulling a bittersweet need from deep within Calum's tummy. 

Calum mewls, struggling to sit up. He's not worth much when Ashton has him in his bed, just broken gasps and needy hands. "Sh-hit," Calum groans, head tipping back as he rocks forward. The head of Ashton's cock pushes snug between Calum's cheeks, and the boy whines out, nearly collapsing forward onto Ashton's chest. Ashton thrusts up, let's his cock rub over Calum's hole, presses the most delicious friction he's ever felt onto the boy's body, and reaches back to spread his cheeks.

"Bet you look so good right now." Ashton slaps the boys right asscheek, squeezing the other in his palm. "You're so fucking needy, aren't you bunny?"

The pet name hits hard and Calum twitches, preening under the affection. He nods quickly, has no control over his body as Ashton gives a testing thrust up, beginning to bury his cock in the boys tight warmth. Calum drops down, burying his face in Ashton's neck as the man pushes deeper into him, seeming to grow rowdier with the noises falling from Calum's parted lips. 

"Ooohh," Calum breathes, back arching as Ashton fills him. He grits his teeth, eyes squeezed shut tightly. It's so hard to grow accustomed to Ashton's size, he's never fucked enough -always has to share with the other Bunnies. The thought swirls through his mind seconds before Ashton's hand cracks down on his ass for the second time that night. 

Ashton moves slowly, thrusts hard but controlled. He knows Calum's body by now, knows that the boy's delicate in the hardest of ways; that he needs time to adjust, and time to adjust to the adjusting. Knows what sets Calum off, how to make him cum with just a flick of his wrist and the softest touch on his inner thigh. 

"Please," it's a whimper, pliant and soft -exactly how Ashton wants Calum to be. How he wanted all of his Bunnies to be. Calum mouths over Ashton's collarbone, whines  
pathetically before kissing the skin, lips ghosting over the man's bone. He rocks back, choking on a cry and digging his blunt nails into Ashton's chest, scraping and scratching, marking him up. There’ll be consequences for that despite the thick groan that tears from Ashton's throat; scratches aren't allowed and hickies stay to a minimum - absolutely none ever color the Māori boy’s skin. 

He’ll take the punishment though, Ashton will be marked up from Calum for days, and it'll be known how good Ashton fücked his favorite Bunny. 

Favorite. 

Calum mouths at Ashton’s neck, sucks hard at the man's skin and rolls his hips down, meeting Ashton's with the slap of skin on skin. He's so full, absolutely filled up with Ashton's thick cock, can feel him pulsing within him; warm and hard. His own cock is heavy, leaking pre-cum from the tip and flushed an angry red. 

“You're so tight,” Ashton grunts. He's found a steady pace, fingers digging into Calum’s ass tightly and holding him tightly as he fücks up into the boy. Calum whines, breathing heavily in the crook of Ashton's neck and jerks forward, ruts against Ashton's tummy, nearly nutting from the slight friction he receives. 

Calum whines, struggling to sit up. He can barely hold his head up, arms wobbling beneath him as he attempts to ride the man, pull an orgasm from himself from the steady pressure of Ashton's cock prodding his prostate. It's there, swelling deep in his tummy and leaving him panting out desperate noises that only seem to egg Ashton on to fuck up into him harder. Calum's thighs shake as he comes, collapsing down on Ashton and whining against his neck. He's an absolute mess, can only reel in how impatient Ashton seems to be to reach his own orgasm. 

“You're so pretty, Bunny.” Ashton groans, grunting right after. He squeezes Calum's ass cheeks once again and fucks up harder, body drilling as he cums, filling the condom up, a throaty groan falling from his lips. 

Calum can't bring himself to sit up, to roll over or even open his eyes. Ashton's cock is still buried within him, slowly softening but still noticeable. He shifts, curls his legs up closer to his chest, whining when Ashton moves within him. The man pulls out slowly, petting Calum's cheek softly and rolls him onto his back, letting him flop down on the sheets with a huff.

“Always so good for me.” 

Ashton climbs out of the bed, stretching his arms wide and yawning before picking up the discarded panties Calum had thrown prior to their intense session. He tosses them on Calum’s legs, smiling, and then disappears into the bathroom. 

Calum sighs, willing his racing pulse to slow and for his breath to even out. He’s not supposed to leave, not yet at least. Ashton hasn’t kissed him goodnight and Calum is an absolute sucker for Ashton’s kisses. He picks the panties up and pulls them on, tucking himself into the thin, lacy white material. His brown skin always seems to glow post sex and the soft white panties only add to the effect.

“Martha’s probably up if you still want tea,” Ashton remarks stepping from the bathroom. He’s cleaned his stomach off and pulled a pair of boxers on. “You have a shoot tomorrow, don’t forget.” He cocks an eyebrow as Calum sits up, arms still a bit shaky. “And I’ll see you in here when you’re finished.” He crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

Calum slides from the bed sheepishly, nearly bouncing over to Ashton. He pecks the man on the lips quickly. “Goodnight, Ashton.”


	2. chapter 1

a/n: I'm so lazy at writing, sorry. 

enjoy

~~~

Martha wakes Calum up around eight with a warm English muffin and a glass of cranberry juice. She's probably in her sixties, and acts as a sort of mother hen to of all the Playmates. She'd come as an add on when Ashton had inherited (what Calum sparingly refers to as) this multi-billion dollar investment from it's previous owner, his father. 

“Your shoot is at eleven,” Martha opens the curtains, allowing bright sunshine to flood the otherwise dark room. She bustles about straightening Calum's discarded clothes and shoes before ruffling his hair, drawing him from beneath the covers. “Up and at ‘em, sunshine!”

Calum groans miserably, struggling to burrow down farther into the warmth of his bed. His actions are futile and Martha pulls the blankets back, allowing a rush of cool air to fracture his warm cocoon. “Martha!” He squeals, reaching for the discarded blankets as he curls up into a ball, trying to contain the remaining warmth.

The older woman tuts, smacking at his grabby hands. She’s grown accustomed to his morning routine: being miserable and whiny until he's eaten some breakfast and so she is quick to push his hair back from his face and coax him into a sitting position. “Drink your juice and eat your muffin. Ashton’s in his office with Luke when you're done.” 

Calum eyes the glass up before taking it, thanking the older woman. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and leans back against his pillows, yawning. “Who’s Luke?” 

“The newest playmate,” Martha says, folding the covers up. Calum freezes, staring at the older woman with wide eyes. “He's not replacing you, Hun.” Martha soothes, patting Calum's ankle. “Ashton’s trying to add more boys to the magazine before the new year.”

Calum chews on the inside of his cheek, nodding. “Is he prettier than me?”

That brings a laugh from the older woman. “He's just as pretty as you are. Don't be negative or sour, I'm sure you'll become friends quickly. He's probably terrified to be starting here without knowing anyone." It dawns on Martha that sympathy isn't an emotion Calum deals with early on. She decides to tackle it another way. "Don't be too harsh on him Calum, he's a peach, really.”

Despite Martha’s words, it feels like he's being replaced. Calum's only been living at the mansion for three years, isn't even twenty-two yet. He still has the sharpest cheekbones of any of the playmates. He’s popular, surprisingly so, and has been centerfold four times in his three years, had won playmate of the month twice and is going for playmate of the year now as well. 

“Eat your muffin and get dressed, sweetie.” Martha instructs before leaving the room. Calum's not very hungry, his stomach is churning with anxiety and he can feel his heart in his throat. Replaced. He's been replaced. This was all inevitable though, wasn't it? Calum would grow old no matter what, lose his muscles and youth, end up hanging up his ears and burying his magazine issues at the bottom of his wardrobe, to be eaten by moths. It would all end eventually.

~~~

Luke's a giant blonde twig with the biggest smile and prettiest blue eyes Calum's ever seen. There's a pep to his step that reminds Calum of a toddler just learning to walk, and his soft giggle seems more befitting of a small child as well. He's clearly nervous as he sits across from Ashton, who's skimming through Luke's paperwork wearing those ugly red glasses he loves so dearly. 

“So, where are you from?” Calum asks. He’d slipped in while Luke told Ashton about his previous modeling experience, and he'd slid onto the older mans lap, leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He'd then gone on to glare at Luke, attempting to both assert his claim to Ashton and intimidate the angelic looking blonde boy.

Luke fumbles with his fingers, blue eyes flitting back and forth between Ashton and Calum's faces. Ashton looked up with some interest. “Sydney, Australia.” Luke smiles shyly, bowing his head. “But I've been living here in California for two years.”

Calum nods and wraps his arm around Ashton's shoulders, peeking down at the papers in Ashton's hand. “You're twenty?” He looks the boy over before humming. Luke looks eighteen maybe, if that much.

“Stop reading over my shoulder.” Ashton teases, glancing up Calum. His gaze flickers to Luke and he smiles. “Alright, Luke, do you have any questions for me?”

The blonde shakes his head. “No, I don't think so. Do you have any for me?”

Ashton’s quiet for a moment. “Have you ever posed nude before?” The blonde's blush is answer enough and Calum snorts, earning a slap to the thigh from Ashton. “It's alright if you haven't, we’ll keep you out of the centerfold until you're ready, how does that sound?”

Luke nods quickly, relief evident in his eyes. 

“Calum, why don't show Luke to his room and then we’ll leave for your shoot?” Ashton pats the Māori boy's thigh and takes his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes. 

After pressing another kiss to the corner of Ashton's lips, Calum leads Luke away from the room, stopping in the kitchen to tell Martha he would be leaving soon.

“Are you and Ashton, like, dating?” Luke asks as they go up the stairs. 

Calum's grip tightens on the railing as he turns sharply, heat lighting up his eyes and sending sparks through his veins. “He doesn't date the playmates, he fucks them.” It's a silent reminder to himself and a warning to the blonde. He turns back, continuing up the stairs, a confused Luke following. 

“He-”

“Yes. You'll be in his bed soon enough.” Calum pushes open a door and peeks his head in. “Jen?” 

The dark haired girl sits up from her bed and smiles. “Hey Cal, what are you up to? Don't you have a shoot today?”

“In a bit, yeah. But first things first, Luke here,” he grabs the blondes arm and pulls him closer to the door, giving Jen a view of the leggy boy. “Is new and he needs someone to show him around. Would you mind? He's staying in Leah’s old room.”

Jen nods, patting her bed. “Don't be shy, Luke. I don't bite.” She winks at Calum as he pushes the blonde into the room and closes the door. He can't help but feel relieved to be rid of his replacement.

~~~

“They're blue.” Calum grimaces, dropping the skimpy panties onto the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. Ashton’s immersed in a file, the ugly red glasses perched on his nose again. 

“I'm glad you know your colors. Put them on, your shoot starts in five minutes.” Ashton looks at his watch before scanning the room. “Where the fuck is Michael?”

Calum groans, glaring distastefully at the soft blue lace undies. “I don't wear blue.”

“You do today.” Ashton pulls his glasses off and in a louder, angrier tone repeats: “Where the fuck is Clifford?!”

A woman rushes by with a rack carrying an assortment of outfits and lingerie. Calum reaches for a pink pair only to have his hand slapped down.

“Blue will look lovely with your complexion.” The voice is deep, thick like honey and dripping with something that sends tingles through Calum's body. 

Calum looks up slowly, lets his eyes linger on the hand that had smacked the panties from his grip. There are a few tattoos on the pale fingers, small but noticeable and two thick black bands just below his bicep, smooth on the almost translucent length of his arm, and disappearing slightly under the dark grey material of their shirt.

“You’re late.” Ashton stands up, eyebrows furrowed but lips hinting at a teasing smile. Calum allows himself to trail his gaze further, across the faded Harley Davidson logo printed on the front of the shirt to the scruff on the man’s chin. He has plump, dark pink lips curved in a smirk and soft yet sharp cheekbones. Beneath one pierced eyebrow and another raised, two green eyes sparkle with more mischief than should be contained within one man.

The man smiles and picks up the blue panties from the couch, handing them back to Calum. “Get dressed, princess. We’ve got a shoot to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sleepy and so bored, rip. don't forget to leave feedback and/or kudos.
> 
> much love,
> 
> x
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. don't forget you can find me on tumblr @/antisocialhood


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired help

Calum doesn't like the new photographer, Michael, and it seems like the feeling is mutual. He's been forced to stay in the same position for hours; legs spread, back arched and toes pointed. He feels like a doll and Ashton’s done nothing but sit on the couch across the room and talk on the phone. He'd occasionally look at Calum, but he would always return to his paperwork. 

“Are we done?” Calum asks, tilting his head to the side and pouting. He's thirsty and his body aches. 

Michael shakes his head, stepping back from the camera to assess Calum's positioning. “Tip your head up.” Calum does as he's told, but Michael sighs dramatically and moves to him in two quick strides, adjusting his head accordingly before stepping back to reanalyze. “Just like that.” He snaps a few pics and looks them over before nodding. “You can take a break.”

Calum throws a nasty glare at the raven haired man and moves towards Ashton, stretching his arms. He wants to take the panties off; they're nowhere near as comfortable as they looked. Plus, blue definitely wasn't his color, he felt washed out and sickly with the pale color against his skin. 

“How it going, bunny?” Ashton knocks his glasses down the bridge of his nose, finally looking up at Calum. His fingers twitch - he wants to get back to work. 

“I hate him.” Calum states as a woman hands him a bottle of water. He throws a thank you her way before glaring at Ashton. “He's torturing me, Ash.” 

There are two men changing the set, propping up a white background and then a bed. They cover it in a white blanket and fluff up a set of pillows before adjusting it to meet Michaels standards - who's standing off to the side directing. Calum takes that moment to study him. He can't be older than twenty-five and his roots are showing, a much lighter shade than the harsh black color set through his locks at the moment.

“Where's Calum?” Michaels waving a clipboard, eyes scanning the room. He skips right over Calum and Ashton chuckles, rubbing the brown boys thigh. “Someone find him and get him naked.”

“He's alway lost.” Ashton remarks, already going back to his computer. Calum sighs, knowing fully well Ashton would be worthless until he finished whatever he was working on. 

He stands up and makes his way over to Michael, accepting the helpful hands that take his blue panties off. 

Michael turns to look at him, eyes dropping down to his cock. “You're not hard.” 

“Didn't know that was mandatory.” He quips in return, not liking how the photographer's eyes don't seem to leave his cock. He looks down at himself. “Am I supposed to be?” 

“Yes.” Michael touches his arm softly. It startles Calum and he lurches back slightly, eyebrows creasing in confusion. “I want you on the bed, naked and hard; raw.”

He's centerfold then. It's a nice feeling, knowing he's going to be in the middle of Playboy Magazine, bare and shiny. Calum nods, turning away. He goes to the bathroom offset, Michael doesn't call after him so he supposes this is a line photographers won't cross with their candids. 

The bathroom is small, has two stalls with a green door each. It smells like spiced apples and there's an assortment of cosmetics and toiletries in wicker baskets sat along the countertops and shelves bracketed to the walls. Calum's only been in the bathroom once for a quickie with Ashton a few days into starting the job. 

“Don't just stand there,” Michael steps into the bathroom and goes to the sink. He eyes Calum up again, gaze lingering far too long on his cock. He shoots Calum a smile. “Jerk yourself off.”

Calum blanches as Michael washes his hands and watches him in the mirror. “Why don't you get me a cock ring? That'd really work me up.” He doesn't miss the thick swallow Michael does or the way his eyebrows raise in almost astonishment. 

“This isn't a porn scene.” Michael returns shortly, shutting the water and reaching for some paper towels. He turns around and hums appreciatively. “You're not too much of a princess to get yourself off, are you?”

Calum scoffs shaking his head. “You're a piece of work, Clifford.” He hopes this is Michael's last name as Ashton had been calling for him not five minutes before he's shown up. Michael's eyes flashed before his gaze dropped back down to Calum's dick. 

He tutted, stepping toward the playmate. “Do you want some help?” With a tentative hand, Michael stroked up Calum's stomach, stopping along his collarbone before sliding back down. His hand is soft, smooth and pale, much like the rest of his exposed skin. It contrasts with Calum's darker brown and reminds him of the cream Martha pours in her coffee. 

“Michael,” Calum doesn't know what else to say. Michael's touch is gentle, so unlike the brash treatment he'd been shown during the earlier portion of the shoot. His touch lingers after he's moved on to another bit of skin.

He hums, deep in his throat. “You're beautiful.” 

Touch me. Calum wants to voice his thoughts, bare them all in front of Michael and relish in the other man's hopefully steady grip. Michael hasn't attempted to touch his cock, instead settling for the soft flesh of Calum's lower abdomen and running circles with the flat of his palm. 

He wants to be kissed, hard and hot, enough passion to make his hair stand on end and sparks to shoot up his spine. Calum won't ask though, instead hoping the careful flick of his tongue over his upper lip will get the silent point across. 

“Don't look at me like that.” Michael's voice has dropped and his eyes have grown darker. His sharp jaw is clenched, the joint between the two bones prominent and hard against the round of his cheek. He dips his fingers lower and Calum sucks in a harsh breath.

His cock hasn't fared lightly in Michael's teasing game. He's hard, rightfully so, and Michael's hand is so close to touching him, brushing against his slick tip. 

“Michael,” His name comes out a whisper and it draws the other man's attention from Calum's stomach, up. His eyes are wide, dark green and searching. His knuckle runs over Calum's tip and he pulls back quickly, as if actually touching his cock was an accident. 

His gaze flashes back down to Calum's dick. “You're hard, princess.” A cocky smile settles on Michael's lips. He looks entirely too pleased with himself and Calum's nerves are absolutely shot. “We need to slick you up in oil.”

Calum stares at Michael, unable to find words appropriate to address the situation. He's hard, annoyingly so, and it's definitely a problem. Control isn't one of his strengths - much to Ashton's distaste - and his fingers are itching to wrap around his leaking cock and fix the sudden mishap. 

He always himself to be dragged from the sweet smelling bathroom and handed off to a man and woman. They rub his body down in baby oil and pose him on the bed. It's lumpy and cold against his skin, but Ashton's eyes are on him. He's been watching ever since Calum exited the bathroom with Michael's fingers wrapped around his wrist. 

“Tip your head down.” Michael waggles his finger downwards a few times until Calum's angled to his content. They go through a series of orders, Calum completing all of them with ease -thankful to no longer be perched on his toes. 

Ashton has closed his laptop and his glasses are on the top. He's studying Calum, eyes following his every move and twitch. Calum meets his gaze once and swallows thickly at the confident grin Ashton throws his way.

“You look wonderful, bun.” Ashton calls, nodding with a smile to Michael when he turns. 

Calum preens silently and Michael has the woman from before slather more oil on his exposed arm and leg. Michael snaps a few pictures, nodding thoughtfully and takes a few more. 

“He's softening.” The sharp statement has Calum's cheeks flooding with heat. It's not his fault, the room is cold and he's bored. Michael cocks an eyebrow at the playmate and Calum flushes harder under the intense look.

Aaron stands up and moved towards them. He rarely takes part in directing a photoshoot let alone breaking into fix a minor discrepancy. “Chin up.” Ashton says, fingers brushing the underside of Calum's face. His voice is soft and sweet, and Calum melts. 

“Take a picture.” Michael hisses the word from his spot out of the camera and Calum's blinded by the sudden flash. He can only imagine the intimate touch the photo holds and he's nervous to see it. 

Michael orders Ashton out of the shoot a few minutes later and threatens Calum with a cock cage. It's an empty threat and they all know so. Calum rolls onto his stomach, eyeing Ashton up as he grinds against the bedspread. None of the staff pays him any mind as he works his cock back to full hardness. 

He can't help but let his gaze slip from Ashton to Michael. Both of them have eyes filled with fire and Calum's drowning in the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek when I'll update next but I hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> look out for a new malum fic soon (my new otp)


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long overdue

Ashton invites Michael back to the house while Calum dresses. His body is slick with oil and he’s slipped twice already while pulling a pair of boxers on. It’s Ashton’s fault, really. He’d called the shoot short and ordered Calum to get dressed - skipping his very well earned and deserved shower.

“You wouldn’t believe how popular he is.” Ashton touched Calum’s thigh, standing up and pulling his glasses off. His smile is fond and Calum can’t help but return it. He doesn’t though, miss the way Michael’s jaw clenches when Ashton tweaks his hipbone.

Michael nods. “I’ve seen him before. What was it? Last year, January’s centerfold?” He directs the question at Calum, who nods, struggling with the strings of his sweatpants. There was absolutely no way in hell he was attempting to squeeze himself back into skinny jeans while slicked up in oil.

"Yeah," Calum nods. He remembers that issue very clearly, more so the night it hit stores. Ashton hadn't been there for the photo shoots, instead handing over the responsibilities to Kevin Lacoste, editor-in-chief of the magazine, who'd kept the dark love bites Ashton had marked on Calum's throat and collarbones visible.

That'd been the first time any imperfections spoiled a Playmate's otherwise smooth and clear image.

Ashton had been furious with Kevin, to say the least, that was, until feedback floated in about how popular seeing Calum had been with another and was flaunting the beauty of intimacy. Calum had ended up in Ashton's bed for the next two days, covered in fresh love bites.

"Calum's always a reader favorite." Ashton remarks with a tight lipped smile. He looks Michael over, too much scrutiny in his eyes. "I'll be in the car when you're finished dressing." He narrows his eyes at Calum, nostrils flaring before he collects his laptop and papers and exits the room.

"He's very.. protective of you." Michael pauses, scratching the back of his head as Calum tugs his shoes on.

Protective isn't the first word that comes to mind when Ashton's brought into play, but for Michael's sake, Calum won't list off technical terms for Ashton's possessiveness.

"Ashton's like this with all of the Playmates." Calum says. His shirt sticks to his skin, uncomfortable and gross. "How do you know him?"

Michael pulls his jacket on, shrugging. "We went to school together back in the day. I'm pretty sure we had detention together every other day in Year 12."

Calum smiles. "Detention?" He can't picture Ashton as a delinquent, not with his dimpled smile and honey-curls. Then again, it's always the innocent looking ones that wreak the most havoc.

Marie and Sandy, Ashton's two personal assistants on set, wave goodbye as Calum follows Michael out to the parking lot.

"I'll see you in a bit." Michael smiles, opening the door to Ashton's car for Calum.

Ashton stares at Calum, lips pursed. He says nothing as Michael closes the door, waving to the two men.

~~~

Martha coddles Michael like a toddler the moment he steps into the kitchen. She squeezes his cheeks and welcomes him back to the house.

"And you," She grabs Ashton's forearm. "Stop hiding all your friends away for years. I've missed Michael's smiley little face."

That draws a blush on Michael's cheeks and a sheepish grin. "If anything, it's my fault." He laughs. "New York captivated me and I couldn't help but stay." The conversation drifts to Michael's time in New York, his adventures and experiences.

Calum uses that time to break off into the living room. Stella and Jen are at the coffee table with Luke, all three with plates of Chinese food spread out before them. Calum's stomach rumbles and Jen pats the floor beside her.

"How was your shoot?" Stella asks, spinning her fork through sesame noodles and looking up expectantly.

Calum shrugs. "There's a new photographer, Michael. He's a total douche." Calum accepts a bowl of sesame noodles from Luke, giving a soft grunt in reply. He's not too fond of the blonde boy, whether attempting to steal Calum's limelight or remain a close second.

Luke's too pretty; soft and sweet. He has soft curves, his hip bones aren't prominent like Calum's and he has the biggest doe eyes Calum's ever seen. "I'm not sure how to phrase this." Luke starts, forking around a bit of rice in his dish. He looks up, cheeks a warm pink. "What's your heritage?"

"Maori." Calum says. He hears a laugh, loud and unfamiliar; Michael.

Luke hums, nodding.

"It's a group of indigenous peoples from New Zealand."

"Oh." Luke hums again. "Have you ever been to Australia?"

Calum looks at him. "I lived there." He doesn't like this conversation, the fact that it's between him and Luke; any of it. He chews on a noodle, looking down at his plate again.

"I've got a shoot tomorrow." Stella groans, fork clanging against her plate as she drops it. Realization has struck that she'll be dealing with Michael Clifford.

Jen laughs. "You'll be fine."

Calum would beg to differ but keeps quiet. He's suddenly not all that hungry. He can still feel Michael's touch, his fingers ghosting over Calum's skin, warm and firm.

The other three continue to converse, oblivious to his sudden silence. It's better that way, less questions.

He can hear Martha in the kitchen, laughing at something that was said. His sesame noodles go cold as he sits there, at the coffee table with his knees tucked under it and Stella beside him.

~~~

Luke's flipping through a magazine, arms on Calum's legs as they lay on the couch. It's been sixteen hours since they've met and Calum finds it harder and harder to dislike the boy. He lets Calum lounge on him, feet on his lap, and doesn't complain.

"Stand up, Calum." Ashton stands at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. There's anger evident in his eyes and Calum wonders if he's found out about the bathroom incident.

The young man stands, smoothing the bottom of his shirt that had ridden up. Luke looks at him, eyes wide and confused. He's so new to this whole thing, fresh meat and completely unsure.

He knows better than to talk, to speak up against Ashton. It's hard though, to keep silent.

"Don't like Luke very much?" Ashton tuts, stepping further into the room. His eyes are predatory, full of hunger and annoyance.

Calum looks to the blonde. His head is hung, almost as if he's ashamed of himself, that Calum's dislike is his own fault.

"No." Calum argues, attempting to make an excuse. He can't think of one, there honestly is none. He'd been jealous and rude.

Ashton raises his eyebrow. "Stand up, Luke." The blonde is up in a moment, head hung still and hands clasped behind his back. He looks scared, eyes squeezed shut as Ashton steps around him.

"He's not going to hit you." Calum mumbles. They'd had a playmate a year back, Winona. She'd come from a family where beating a child was seen as a form of punishment. Ashton hadn't raised a hand to her, to any of them, but as his voice rose, she'd shake, tearing up.

He saw the same fear in Luke's expression. The older man paused, features softening as he looked at the blonde. "Go to your room, Luke." He spoke gently, soothingly.

There was no such thing as abuse when one was a playmate. Ashton was generous, caring and loving with the playmates. Luke was new, unaware of the safe environment he'd moved into.

Luke scrambled from the room, cheeks flushed. He threw a look back at Calum, weak and scared, as he hurried out, allowing the door to close behind him.

As Ashton turns, Calum notices his features haven't hardened much from Luke. He sighs, fingers pushing back his long hair. "He's not a threat on your status, Calum."

"He looks like it." Calum says quietly.

"He's not."

Calum nods. Ashton sighs again. He looks drained, tired of dealing with the petulant behavior of his playmates. "I'm sorry, sir."

Ashton's eyes flashed to him. "I'm sure you are." He clicks his teeth and Calum frowns. "Go to my room."

With narrowed eyes, Ashton watches Calum hurry from the room. He's in far too much trouble for only disliking Luke, there's something more. Calum fears Ashton knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short and crappy I'm sorry. future chapters will definitely be better! 
> 
> leave some feedback
> 
> much love
> 
> trishie


	5. Chapter 4

"I don't understand you, Calum." Ashton closes his bedroom door quietly and leans against it. He crosses his arms and stares at the younger man. There's disappointment etched into his features; from the crease between his eyebrows to the bags under his eyes. 

 

Calum plays with a loose thread on the comforter. The soft, cream colored string comes loose and hangs from his fingertips. 

 

"Stop playing with the blankets." Ashton snaps. He rubs his temples, eyes slipping shut. Calum can hear Vicky and Madi giggling in the hallway as they go past. 

 

"Why are you so angry?" Calum asks. It's not really the right word;  _ angry _ . 

 

Ashton sighs. "You're jealous of Luke." It's not a question.

 

Calum wants to deny it, brush off the fact that Luke is a threat to his status, laugh in Ashton's face at the accusation; but he can't. Luke's too pretty, too sweet and gentle to be an innocent bystander in this game. 

 

"It's hard not to be." Calum grits his teeth and wills himself to stay strong. While he doesn't have another shoot for a few more days, he's conscious that the handprints on his ass always take ages to fade. 

 

Ashton shakes his head almost as if he doesn't believe it. "Fucking hell, Calum. He's your co-worker, not your competition." 

 

Although Ashton's words come through crystal clear, there's still unease in the younger man's bones. He's old news, yesterday's trashy centerfold, and Luke's the shiny new toy.

 

"You're replacing me with that dumb blonde twink." Calum spits. He's tied the string around his fingers tightly, cutting off circulation to the tips of the two digits as he struggles to keep himself in line. 

 

Ashton's nostrils flare as he stares hard at Calum. "I'm not going to tolerate your shitty behavior, Hood." It's the first time Ashton's called him by his surname. Ashton’s fingers twitch as he stands up to his full height. "Stand the fuck up."

 

"Why?" Calum stays standing despite being asked. He already knows why he has to stand and so he's attempting to prolong the inevitable. 

 

The older man ignores his question, eyes hard. He pushes past Calum and sits down, legs spread slightly. His pants are tight, black material pulled taut over his thighs and crotch. Calum can see the outline of Ashton's cock through them. 

 

Calum narrows his eyes when Ashton stares straight ahead, ignoring the younger man completely. He lowers himself onto his knees and shuffles forward, stopping at Ashton's feet. He touches the man's ankle through his pants and moves higher. 

 

Ashton's eyes flicker down to Calum and his brow twitches. "Over my lap." Calum pouts but follows the older man's order. His own cock strains in his boxers, anticipating the harsh slaps he'll be receiving soon. "You know, you'd look beautiful with Luke." He says, petting a hand through Calum's brown curls. His hair's grown out so quickly and Ashton's always been quick to play with it. 

 

"I'm not -"

 

"I didn't say you could speak, bun." Ashton cuts Calum off sharply. His voice is hard,  _ strained _ , and Calum shivers. The older man's hand rests on Calum's thigh, just above the back of his knee. 

 

Calum can't help but think back to Michael in the bathroom earlier. The soft touch he left behind on Calum's body. 

 

Ashton rubs his palm up Calum's thigh and cups his ass through his pants. He's never been spanked while wearing clothes before, but Ashton doesn't seem all that interested in taking them off. Calum squirms, cock rubbing along Ashton's leg. He can't help the groan that slips through his lips. 

 

"Enough." Ashton's hand presses into Calum's back, holding his body still. "You're fucking lucky Luke isn't in here watching your punishment." That doesn't sound as bad as Calum would've expected. He can almost picture Luke spread out against the throw pillows, legs stretched as he watches Ashton's hand redden Calum's ass. 

 

" _ Fuck _ ." Calum doesn't mean to speak. He's weak though, the feel of Ashton's muscled thigh against his dick and the strong grip he has on the younger man is almost too much.  

 

He hasn’t landed a hit to Calum’s ass, yet. He’s torturing him in the worst way, and Calum’s at his mercy. He wants to get hit now, more than anything. It would be better than this teasing Ashton’s playing around with. As Calum squirms, Ashton’s grip grows tighter.

 

“Stop,” He sounds like an annoyed parent, which fits the punishment fairly well - despite the eighty-nine percent chance Calum will end up with a mess in his pants and his head in the clouds. Ashton doesn’t move for a minute, hand pausing on Calum’s right cheek. “Shouldn’t even let you get off.” His voice drops to a murmur, low and growly. 

 

Calum swallows a plea against Ashton’s thighs. His face feels hot, heart pounds in his chest as Ashton hums deep in his throat and squeezes Calum’s asscheek hard. He pushes Calum of his lap and he stumbles to his knees, landing awkwardly with his face near Ashton’s knee.

 

“If you’re good,” Ashton drawls, petting a hand through Calum’s dark hair, “I’ll spank you.”

 

This isn’t about punishment anymore, if it ever was. Ashton’s dick and sexual power is what’s on the older man’s mind. He wants to come, more than he feels the need to punish Calum for his cold shouldered behavior towards Luke.

 

Calum’s sure Ashton in black dress pants is his favorite look. They’re straight-legged, taut on his thighs - muscles shadowed in the dark fabric - and tight on his ass. His cock is visibly outlined through the stretch of his legs being spread, and Calum can’t help but chew on the inside of his bottom lip. Ashton’s thick, always a nice stretch to Calum’s throat - with an achy jaw following.

 

The older man stands, unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down his legs. Calum sits back and watches. Ashton grins down at Calum as he sits back down, boxer briefs still on. They’re tight, checked red and white, and shaped around Ashton’s cock almost perfectly. Calum crawls forward, dropping his hands onto Ashtons knees. He stares up at the older man.

 

“I’m always good for you, Ash.” 

 

That pulls a chuckle from Ashton. “You’re far from good, bunny.” He presses his palm to his cock, hips rocking up. The boxers do little to disguise  _ just  _ how hard Ashton really is and Calum shifts, his own cock pleading for friction.

 

In a quick movement, Calum’s fingers are wrapped around Ashton’s dick, rubbing him through the boxers. Ashton chokes on a breath, his own hand stuttering as he pulls it back and allows Calum full access to touch. Calum can already see the slick head in his mind, flushed pink and shiny with pre-cum. 

 

“C’mon,” Ashton struggles to speak the word. He’s always a mess when Calum first touches him, which is surprising, really. Ashton- who’s usually so in control of himself-is reduced to a pleading mess. Only for a bit though, he strikes back just as hard by the time Calum’s beginning to come.

 

Calum shuffles forward further, tucking himself in between Ashton’s legs, hand still moving along his cock. Ashton’s hips raise as he throws his head back. Calum pulls the front of his boxers down and pulls Ashton’s cock out over the band. There’s a moment where stuffing Ashton down his throat doesn’t sound like a bad idea, although they both know it is- Calum’s gag reflex is weak without proper time and preparation. He takes Ashton’s cock in his hand and strokes him slowly, allowing his fingertips to drag across the tip slowly. It sends a shudder up Ashton’s back and his hips jut up again.

 

There’s a dark look in Ashton’s eyes when Calum looks up. He knows he’s playing with fire- as usual- and that Ashton’s growing impatient. He says nothing but Calum knows from the strain of Ashton’s jaw; he's holding back. 

 

“Don’t be mad at me,” Calum pouts, lower lip jutting out as he leans in. His breath is hot against Ashton’s cock and the older man jumps. It’s all too easy to rile him up, soon he’ll be down Calum’s throat - physically and mentally. He licks, tongue flat, across Ashton’s tip and rears back as the older man thrusts forward. He grits his teeth and all but snarls: “stop teasing.”

 

Calum repeats the action, tongue slowly dragging over the slick head. He meets Ashton’s eyes and opens his mouth, taking him into his mouth. His jaw already aches, although he knows tomorrow will be ten times worse. There’s nothing as nice as taking Ashton’s cock down his throat, though. He rubs his palm on Ashton’s thigh, the muscles tightening at the soft touch.

 

Ashton’s straining to stay under control, not throw Calum down and fuck his mouth- it’s obvious with how he sits rigid and grinds his teeth. Calum, feeling slightly remorseful, takes Ashton further into his mouth. He’s waiting for Ashton to crack, push him down and take over. The older man does nothing more than tangle his fingers through Calum’s hair and pull him forward, burying his cock deeper in the younger man’s throat.

 

Calum struggles to breath, throat tightening around Ashton’s cock. Tears spring to his eyes as he swallows hard. He grips the older man’s thighs hard, nails digging into the supple flesh. Ashton pulls him back by his hair and Calum nearly chokes as he breaths in.

 

“Fight fire with fire, bun.” Ashton cocks his head to the side and touches Calum’s cheek. It’s soft, intimate and Calum melts into his palm. That doesn’t stop Ashton from guiding him back to his cock, loosening the grip he has in Calum’s hair. Calum licks up the underside of Ashton’s cock and takes him back into his mouth. He groans as Calum drags his tongue along the side of his dick. He shudders as he comes, hips rocking up into Calum’s face. 

 

Ashton falls back against the bed, releasing Calum’s hair. His chest rises quickly as he struggles to catch his breath. Calum sits back on his feet and watches. His jaw aches, throat too but his cock is still hard in his pants and he wants nothing more than to come. Ashton leans up slowly and looks down at him. “You can leave.” It’s not the first time Ashton’s left him hard and unpleased. It seems to be the man’s favorite form of punishment after spanking- which is less of a punishment and more Calum very much wants.

 

He stands, eyes narrowing. “That’s it?” He sounds angry, feels it too. 

  
Ashton grins, dopey smile on his lips and gives a halfhearted shrug. He rolls over onto his stomach, leaving Calum standing at the foot of his bed, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. Calum grumbles and stomps to the door, he spares Ashton one last look- he hasn’t moved- and throws the door open. It hits the wall with a bang as Calum glares at Ashton. He storms from the room, leaving the door open 

 

The kitchen lights are on, illuminating the otherwise dark downstairs. It’s after two and the house is shrouded in dark- give the kitchen. Calum expects to see Martha at the kitchen table with a mug of tea for herself and the pot on the stove for him. Instead, he’s met with the newest addition to the magazine; Luke.

 

The boy is at the sink, pot in hand. He turns, eyes raking over Calum’s body. It’s like he’s looking for something, a mark left behind from Ashton, or maybe for Calum to flinch under his gaze; it doesn’t matter, he stares hard and Calum doesn’t break the gaze. 

 

“Tea?” He asks, moving to sit down at the table. His body hurts - in a good way though. It’s a dull ache similar to lifting heavy weights all day when your body is no longer accustomed to doing so. It feels familiar though, much like the other times he’s played toy for Ashton.

 

Luke nods, turning the stove on. He leans against the counter, bathrobe falling open. Calum can’t help but look him over; the thin hips with low-hanging lounge pants, and bare feet. His shoulders, despite their broadness, seem to balance out his otherwise lanky build. “So,” He says, looking down at his feet. His cheeks go red as he meets Calum’s eyes. “Did you have fun?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi, so i'm a horrible person but i'm sorta back??

 

The thing is, Luke's growing on Calum, all of his little twitches and overly-eager yelps of excitement that really are annoying as hell, are suddenly endearing - although there are times where Calum wouldn't mind suffocating Luke with a pillow. He drinks tea with Calum late at night when the house is dark and quiet, and he'll sit for hours on the veranda listening to Calum tell stories from before he became a Bunny. He's yet to be in the magazine, but there's been talk on the news of a blonde boy taking the industry by storm.

Calum remembers when he was the one talked about on the news channels. It's a bittersweet moment, really. He's still centerfold, still the treasured favorite - and Luke is his protege. Sweet, childish Luke with his body on display for the world to observe. He's the image of soft, coddled innocence that Ashton had brushed off at the beginning of his career, had searched for in Calum and put to rest before digging Luke up from the depths of Australia.

Martha pushes Calum's curtains to the side with a sigh. The sky is dark, weighed down with grey clouds that threaten rain and stormy weather. "Today's his first shoot." She says, moving to pour tea into a cup. Calum doesn't sit up.

He'd sat in on the conversation between Luke and Ashton. The older man had pushed for a bare shoot, something exposing and soft and unfiltered. Luke had been unsure as he wrung his hands out on his lap and flushed.

"You'll be fine," Calum had said. Luke had looked at him a moment before nodding. He seemed to trust Calum's words, his decisions.

It was booked for Thursday morning, eleven-thirty sharp with The Michael Clifford. Luke asked for Calum to accompany him, weary of dealing with the snappy man Calum had dealt with Monday.

"It's a basic shoot." Calum says.

Martha nods. "It's also his first." Her tone is clipped, reminding him of his first time. The nerves are inevitable, prickling under your skin until the camera flashes for the last time. Calum can almost imagine the frazzled state Luke's in right now. He hopes Martha kept his breakfast light. "He's still in his room."

Calum, with a sigh, sits up. The blankets fall to his lap, leaving his torso bare to the cool air. Martha smiles, for the first time this morning, and pats his hand. "I know," He says, although he wishes he didn't.

The older woman folds his blankets down, lips quirking as he groans, throwing his body back against the mattress. She pats his leg now, "Come on now."  Calum nods and sits up. His day is beginning much earlier than necessary, and a blonde boy four rooms down needs consoling.

~~~

Luke can't seem to keep his leg still during the ride to the shoot. His leg bounces, fingers twisting around each other anxiously as he stares out the window. Ashton ignores him, for the most part, both of them.

It's not usually like this, the distance, and Calum's unsure. He's never been to another playmates shoot, and now, with this being Luke's first time, there's more on Calum's plate.

"He's not that bad." Calum says.

Ashton looks up, silent. His fingers pause on his phone but he makes no move to join the conversation. Luke nods quickly. "Okay. Okay."

He's repeating himself, probably his nerves, Calum thinks. Luke's jittery, like he's just drank a mug of strong coffee. He bites at his inner cheek and looks out the window again.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Luke." Ashton finally says.

It's a complete turnaround from the previous conversation, and Calum feels alien to be in it. This is personal, something between the two of them, and while Calum had been there for the events, it isn't his place to sit through this. There's no escaping the car though.

"Um." Luke says. He avoids Ashton's eyes and nods.

Ashton clears his throat and places his hand on Calum's knee. "I don't hurt my bunnies, do I, Calum?"

"No." Calum responds. It's not a lie. Ashton would never lay a hand on one of the Playmates. Luke doesn't look convinced but nods along. His cheeks flush pink, following the expanse of his throat down to his chest. The color is lovely, a contrast to his otherwise peachy tone.

The conversation is dropped, much to Calum's relief. They pull up in front of the studio not five minutes later. Luke is slow climbing from the car, shoulders slumped in as though he's protecting himself. There's much to learn about him, Calum's positive.

Luke follows after him, close on his heels. "I won't be nude, right?" There's worry in his voice, soft and unsure.

Ashton shakes his head. His hearing is impeccable, much to Calum's chagrin - usually. It's a relief to not have to press false security into Luke's mind when Ashton's here to tide him over.

"No," He says. "Not today."

That leaves room for tomorrow, and the day after that, and so on.

Michael's sitting on a table near the bathroom. He's eating a danish - it looks to be cherry - and has a boot clad foot up on the tabletop, his arm resting on his knee. His hair is tangled up, standing wildly in places, and his skin looks even creamier than the first time Calum was graced with his presence.

"You're early." Ashton says, surprise evident in his voice.

Michael looks up, grinning. "Thought I'd do something good." His gaze flickers to Calum, eyebrow twitching up, and then to Luke. "Double shoot?" Calum scowls. Michael appraises Luke, nodding thoughtfully. "He's quite the looker."

"Thank you." Luke says. He smiles, cheeks dimpling. There's a layer of innocence around him that twists horribly at Calum's stomach. He's fragile, quiet and seemingly ready to please. It's a horrible mix with his soft looks. It leaves him vulnerable.

Ashton laughs. "Not yet." He gives a side glance at Luke, lips turning down in a frown.

One day hangs in the air, thick and promising. Calum knows it's the end plan - having two male bunnies that contrast in looks and stature doing a shoot together, probably naked, spread out on a bed or another paint dripped wall.

Michael nods, humming under his breath. "Fresh face in this scene, eh?" He looks at Calum, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile.

A stylist, Genevieve, Calum thinks her name is, waddles over with a rack of panties. She's thirty-five weeks pregnant with twins. Her lipstick is light, a shade of peach and her eyes are done up dark. Calum's only dealt with her once or twice when Vanessa had taken a leave of absence. She greets Luke with a hug and introduces herself.

"Gen," Michael says. He looks Luke over once more. "Purple."

She nods, rifling through the rack. "Sam might want to do an airbrush session with you soon to see how your skin reacts."

Calum's tunes the conversation out, lost in his head. Michael moves around the set with Ashton in tow. He looks back at Calum once but doesn't smile. Calum decides he doesn't like Michael as much when he's not smiling.

The panties Gen hands Luke are light purple and nearly see-through. Luke looks at them wearily before turning to Calum. "Um." He says. Calum shrugs, there's not much more he can do.

Gen sends Luke off to the bathroom with the panties and rolls the rack back over to the wall. Ashton sits down in one of the office chairs and pulls out his phone.

"He's pretty." Michael says from behind Calum. There's teasing in his voice, humor. Calum hopes it's not sarcasm, he doesn't understand how it could be. "You're friends?"

Calum shrugs. "Something like that." He turns to face Michael. The older man's lips are pursed, and his eyebrows look a little less wild than last time.

The conversation drops there and they wait for Luke. He stumbles out not two minutes later, cheeks red and shirt on. It hangs low on his body, nearing mid-thigh.

Michael makes a sound of annoyance. "No shirt." His tone is clipped, harsh even. Luke looks down at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Gen asks. She's braced against the table, hand on his stomach.

Luke nods and squares his shoulders. He pulls his shirt off and let's it drop to the floor.

Calum rolls his eyes. He's soft, pale and pleasing to look at. There are no sharp, distinct angles or features that give him a harsh look. His body suits his attitude, the way he carries himself. "You look great." He remarks. Luke smiles, cheeks still red.

"I feel like I'm about to vomit, but otherwise I'm doing okay." Luke says, nodding. He looks at Michael. "Where do you want me?"

"Near the wall." Michael murmurs.  As Luke moves to follow the direction, Michael steps closer to Calum. "Go out with me."

Calum frowns, eyeing Michael up. "Excuse me?" He hasn't forgotten the bathroom incident. His soft, teasing hands or playful words. He looks to Ashton. The older man is on his phone still, fingers flying rapidly across the screen.

"Tonight." Michael says.

Gen laughs, sounding distant.

"No."

Michael stares at him, seeming surprised at his response. "Why not?"

"Why- You're my coworker!" Calum hisses. It's not an excuse really, maybe one for himself. There's no reason to say no really. Michael's good looking, a solid ten out of ten, maybe eleven. He definitely surpasses the norm with his looks.

He shrugs. "You sleep with Ashton and he's your boss."

Calum sputters, at a loss for words. No one has ever said that to him before, in such a pointed way, at least. He does sleep with his boss, more frequently than he should, but being a favorite definitely would keep him tucked up in Ashton's bed more often.

"Come on, Clifford!" Gen calls, teasing. She has Luke propped up against the white wall - a backdrop really. The purple panties look good on him, against the wall, too.

Michael waves his hand at her. "It's only dinner."

"No." Calum says again. He wishes Ashton would jump in, or Luke even, anyone really. "I'm going out with Luke."

That catches Michael off guard. "With Luke?" He steps back, towards the set.

Calum nods. "Yeah, and Ashton."

"Ashton?" Michael frowns. "He has a meeting after this shoot."

"What?" Calum looks over at Ashton. He's still on his phone, although his fingers aren't flying across the screen anymore. He looks up, smiles at Calum. "No, we're going to dinner."

Michael shrugs. "Fine." He stares hard at Calum for another moment before turning and striding onto set, already calling out orders.

~~~

Ashton plays with Calum's thumb as Luke changes. The shoot had gone well, better than expected, and Luke was a bubble of excitement. He'd chatted with Michael during the breaks and sat on Calum's thigh - ignoring Calum's whines and attempts to push him off.

"I'll have Jackson drop you two off at La Vie?" Ashton asks, kissing Calum's shoulder.

Calum hums, "Flaking out again, are you?" He tries to hide the bitterness in his voice but it's there, loud and clear.

Ashton gives a sigh. "I have a lot of paperwork to do." That's code for something probably, something like fucking around or sleeping. Calum's not jealous, maybe just a bit, but Ashton had promised to take Luke and Calum to dinner.

"Fine." Calum says. He shrugs, leaning forward away from Ashton. Whatever. Luke won't mind, probably.

Michael's fiddling with a camera, tucking it back into its bag. He meets Calum's eyes and grins. "Going anywhere special?"

Luke opens the bathroom door in that moment, hair standing wildly and his shirt rumpled. He grins at Calum.

"La Vie." Calum shrugs again. He's been doing that a lot, recently.

Michael nods. "I was thinking of getting dinner there, too. Care if I join you?"

It's a joke, really, it has to be. Calum glares at Michael, biting his tongue. Luke agrees, nodding excitedly and fixing his shirt.

Michael grins at Calum, toothy and pleased. He wants to wipe the growing smirk off of Michael's face. Instead, he stands, pulling out of Ashton's arms and striding over to Luke.

"Have a nice time," Ashton says. Luke replies and Calum ignores him. There are far more complicated matters at hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhhh there we go! a hint of what's to come. I'm super excited for this fic and hope you all are too!
> 
> this was supposed to give you some insight into Ashton and Calum's relationship. just to clarify, Ashton is the Hugh Hefner of this story, and Calum is not just a playboy bunny, he's a playmate which means he's in the magazines and whatnot. 
> 
> anyway, drop me some comments on what you thought! don't forget kudos are welcome and you can always find/talk to me on tumblr @/antisocialhood


End file.
